PROJECT SUMMARY: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core is responsible for governance, management, oversight, and quality control of the research, training, education and dissemination missions of the Center. Administrative Core functions include facilitation of the scientific vision and research goals of the Center; allocation and management of resources, with a focus on data management across projects; establishment of timelines and deliverables; development of policies and procedures; purchase of equipment and supplies; preparation of reports; dissemination of work products and data sharing; and community outreach and education. The Administrative Core also fulfills a critically important but less metric-driven leadership function for the Center: to continuously foster a culture of transdisciplinary collaboration and inquiry that supports the unique contributions of all Center members and fosters a respectful and joyful culture of diversity and inclusion. The Administrative Core is governed by the Center?s Steering Committee, which addresses ongoing Center activities, reviews research project needs and progress, removes barriers to the accomplishment of Center goals, and resolves conflicts. The Steering Committee is supported by the following: 1) A Data Management and Data Quality Assurance Program that ensures a high level of data integrity; 2) A Training, Education, and Career Development Program; 3) A Dissemination and Outreach Program that translates scientific findings into knowledge for learners, practitioners and community partners; 4) An Internal Advisory Board (IAB) to provide oversight, advice, and critical review of Center policies and activities; 5) An External Scientific Advisory Board (ESAB) that ensures the highest scientific timeliness and excellence of the Center?s research projects.